Nick jonas its just me and you
by mrs.nickjonas515
Summary: Nick Jonas and Amber where bff's for 6 years and what will happen when they both revel there secret that they luv each other? read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

Now this is a story about a girl named Amber James and a boy named Nick Jonas. These two love birds have none each other for about 6 years now. They started off as best friends in the 4th grade they are both in 9th grade together again. Amber is a brown haired hazel eyed girl she is slim and shy but loud sometimes. She's 5'5 and her curly hair goes down just a little below her shoulders and everyone should know what Nick Jonas looks like. Anyone and everyone who knew Nick Jonas and Amber would call them inseparable only because they really were. Every time someone would see Nick Jonas they would see Amber by his side. Amber comes from a middle class family and so does nick not to mention that they are neighbors also.

It was a sunny bright morning when Nick and Amber were walking to school and they ran into Mindy the school some may call her other may call her a fantastic kisser. Everyone in the school knows that nick and amber should be dating and that they like each other more that just friends. But the two just wont admit it to them selves. So when Mindy came over to nick she gave him a BIG wet kiss on the cheek just to make amber jealous only cause the two HATE each other. Amber and Mindy hate each only because in 2nd grade Mindy had a crush on a boy named Jake fisher but Jake was in luv (kiddy love) with Amber and that when the heat rose. Of course nick not know or understanding why Mindy just gave him a BIG WET kiss started he started blushing. Amber walked away very fast and mad nick running behind her could only say what's wrong. Of course Mindy standing in the same spot with a big grin on her face was so happy and proud of her self.

Amber walking fast into school not looking back at all could only run into the bathroom to calm down. She sat in the bath room into the bell rung. Amber came out of the bathroom and went to locker then to class. Nick and Amber sit write next t each other in homeroom so when Amber got to her set nick put note on her desk. It said "Amber what was wrong with you when we were walking to school". Amber responded on the note only to say "Mindy is my problem and she will always be my problem". nick responded by saying "I don't see why she is your problem, could you answer that?". Amber responded by saying "SHE KISSED YOU HELLO". nick writes back "what is the big deal are you jealous"? Amber responds as NO but she is trying to make me". Just as Amber pasted the note there teacher Mrs.Roseberry took the note off nicks desk and was starting to read it out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as she was about to say the first word Nick stood up and said "please can I have it back please because that note was only for me and amber not for anyone else so my note". 

Mrs.Roseberry said "I better not ever see this again nick and amber. When nick sat down Amber gave him a flirty but mean look as if she was saying my hero. 

After homeroom was over Amber and nick were walking in the hall together and Amber told nick that she has to tell him a secret. 

Before nick could answer Mindy came over and invited nick to a party at her house. Nick looked at Amber and he said "if you want me to come you have to invite Amber too".

Of curse Mindy mad as can be said "sure why not the parties at 8:00". Mindy walked away with a look on her face like she was going to kill someone. 

Amber smiled at nick and said "why did you do that"? nick said "because I am not going alone. Amber said lol and gave nick a hug. They walked to there next class.

SCHOOLS OVER

As nick and Amber were walking home Mindy court up with them just to tell nick that she was looking forward to having him come to her party tonight and she gave him a hug goodbye and gave amber a ugly grin. 

When Amber walked in her house her little sister Sara was running around Amber told her to settle down. And yelled to her mom that she wanted to go to a party at Mindy's with nick. 

Ambers mom walked out of the kitchen and said " don't you hate Mindy"? Amber said "ooh yeah its just that nick wants me to go, can I? her mom said "sure but you have to be home by 11:30" Amber said "yes that's great okay I have to go upstairs and get changed"

UPSTAIRS IN AMBERS ROOM

Ambers room is a hot pink color and she has a white wood bed, dresser, chest, and side table. Her mirror is REALLY REALLY BIG she likes to make sure she looks good. Amber always calls nick to ask if her thinks the outfit would look good but this time she didn't she wanted to surprise him.

Amber is about to go and get in the shower. When Amber is striping down to get in as soon as she see's the steam from the hot water she gets in. 

15 MINS LATER 

Amber runs out the shower to make sure that she has time left to straiten her hair. Amber is now picking out her outfit and getting dress. She is wearing a baby blue strapless top and a Hollister mini skirt with black pumps and her hair is straitened down with a little blue hair band.

It just turned 7:45 and nick told Amber to come 15 mins before. Amber yelled to her mom and dad love ya see you after the party bye. 

Amber grabbed her baby blue Areopostale hand bag and left the house.

NICKS HOUSE 

Nicks house and ambers house look about the same on the inside but instead of three bed rooms he has four only because he has 2 brothers Joe and Kevin but both are in collage so now he has 1 empty rooms in his house he would have to if he didn't have a little brother Frankie.

Amber just knocked on Nicks door and his mom answered and sent her right up to Nicks room. As Amber was opening nicks door he was just putting on his shirt but nicks bear chest was showing right in front of Amber all she felt was that her legs were about to give on her but she held her self.

Nick was were a black t-shirt that said im with hotty with a aero pointed to the left and red tight skinny jeans and some converse all stars. Nick told Amber that she looked nice and asked it she was really to go to the party. Amber told Nick that her looked nice to and said yes im ready to go.

AT THE PARTY

About 1 hour into the party nick had about 5 shots of licker. By the time it was 10:45 nick had just had his 14th shot of licker and he was drunk so Amber decided to take nick home. Amber and nick had just left the party and went into nicks house before they both went in Amber went in alone to make sure nicks parents were asleep. They both were.

Amber took nick up to his room and laded him on his bed nick raped his arm around ambers waist so that she would go down with him. Amber asked nick what are you doing and he said about to kiss you if you would kissssss kisssss nick was to drunk to no what he was saying or was he just doing this to have a excuse to kiss Amber? Amber leaned in to kiss nick back. There first ever kiss was beautiful you could just hear the sparks flying. Nick rolled Amber over he wanted more than just a kiss he told her and that is exactly what he got they both started to strip each other down to each others under wear.


End file.
